


Dating Drew McIntyre

by balorbarnes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [14]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Tumblr, dating headcanons, imagine, moonlightreigns, wwe imagine, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorbarnes/pseuds/balorbarnes
Summary: That Scottish accent though….I'm a sucker for accents..





	Dating Drew McIntyre

  * _Meeting each other at NXT._
  * _Being good friends before you’s two start dating._
  * _Carpooling together._
  * _Drew finally asking you out._
  * _“Drew, there you, I’ve been looking for you everywhere, did I do something wrong?" you asked._
  * _"No." Drew spoke, not even looking at you._
  * _“Then why are you avoiding me?" you asked, as Drew let out a sigh._
  * _"I like you more than a friend y/n, I want us to be more than just friends, I want to be your boyfriend, I know you don’t feel the same way, and that’s why I avoided you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way.” Drew spoke. Instead of answering him you just grip his face and pulled him down to you, pressing your lips against his, as you kissed him passionately._
  * _"I love you too, and yes, I would love to be your girlfriend.” You spoke, as you pulled away from him, smiling fondly up at him. While he smiled fondly down at you._
  * _Cute dates._
  * _Adoring his accent._
  * _Drew being the sweetest boyfriend._
  * _Supporting each other._
  * _Sightseeing._
  * _Cuddling._
  * _Nose kisses._
  * _Neck kisses._
  * _Making out sessions._
  * _Major height difference._
  * _Taking care of each other you’s are sick._
  * _Drew carrying your bags + putting them into the boot of the car._
  * _Drew leaning down to kiss you on the lips while you stand on your tippy toes._
  * _Running your fingers through his hair._
  * _Forehead kisses._
  * _Watching movies._
  * _Holding hands._
  * _“I love you’s.”_
  * _Wearing his clothes, even though they swim on you._
  * _Calling you babe, love, lass, darling, princess._
  * _Compliments._
  * _Drew being worried about you every time you are in the ring._
  * _Watching his matches._
  * _Getting turned on by his accent. + His aggression._
  * _Drew watching your matches._
  * _Drew getting turned on when you wear your ring attire { & lingerie}_
  * _Being there for him when his recovering._
  * _Meeting your parents._
  * _Taking you to Scotland._
  * _Meeting his family._
  * _His parents loving you._
  * _Being so nervous before meeting his family._
  * _Working out together._
  * _Wearing his merch._
  * _Comforting each other when_
  * _Selfies._
  * _Moving in together._
  * _Taking care of drew when he gets injured._
  * _Drew waking you up by kissing you._
  * _Hugging you from behind._
  * _Drew asking you to marry him._
  * _Retiring from wrestling when you find out your pregnant._
  * _Being so proud of him when he goes back to the main roster._
  * _Taking yours and his child to RAW to watch his matches._
  * _Getting into arguments which are often resolved by makeup sex._
  * _Skyping each other when you can’t come to his shows or his in another town._
  * _Drew comforting you when you feel insecure._
  * _“You’re beautiful, babe.” Drew spoke, wrapping his arms around your waist, and resting_
  * _“No, I’m not I have-” you continued, only for him to interrupt you._
  * _“Sh, you are beautiful, to me.” He cooed, kissing the top of your head._



**Sex with Drew:**  
  


  * _Leaving a lot of hickeys all over your body, not even make up can cover them._
  * _Apologizing to you when he gets a bit too rough, or sees you limping._
  * _Taking steamy showers together which leads to sex._
  * _Sometimes you’s two have slow passionate sex._
  * _Drew fingering you._
  * _Drew holding you down as he eats you out._
  * _Thigh burns._
  * _Giving him blowjobs_
  * _“Like that, lass.”_
  * _Drew gripping your hair tightly as you suck him off._
  * _Hair pulling._
  * _Drew bending you over and fucking you senseless._
  * _Always ending up limping after you’s two have sex._
  * _Running your fingers down his chest._
  * _A lot of screaming, and moaning. {That the neighbours know your name}_
  * _Daddy kink._
  * _Locker room sex._
  * _Drew’s accent getting thicker._
  * _Digging your nails into his back/ shoulder._
  * _Drew teasing you._
  * _Drew smacking your ass._
  * _Jealous sex._
  * _“You’re mine.”_
  * _“I’m all yours.”_




End file.
